


can we always be this close forever?

by lostinthesounds



Series: the stars are jealous of the love I have for you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus writing, Lots of it, Trying something new, Wells doesnt have a big part but he’s there, bellarke dating on the ark, guard!Bellamy, probably the most fluff I’ve ever written, supportive!griffin parents, they’re both love sick for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Thursday was Bellamy’s favorite day.Not only did he end his guard shift early, but his mother was able to watch Octavia and that meant he could be with Clarke.He usually doesn’t have a lot of time to keep her to himself, but he loves her too much to not see her any chance he has.or, Bellamy and Clarke being awkward and in love on the Ark





	can we always be this close forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I’m sure everyone in the fandom has seen the BellarkeAU tumblr post where Jake interrogated Bellamy on the Ark for dating Clarke...and I’m here to deliver. 
> 
> Also, I’m a hundred percent HERE for Wells being a tease to bellarke if they got together. (Title inspired by Lover by Taylor Swift) enjoy!!

Bellamy feels like he’s glanced up at the clock above his head at least a hundred times in the past five minutes, and it doesn’t get any easier to deal with the anticipation of going home. 

It got so bad to the point where his partner, Miller had nudged him with his elbow, knocking him out of the pattern he was in. 

“Do you ever stop checking the time? It only makes it go slower.” He teased with a slight smile, and moved away before Bellamy had a chance to hit him back. 

Bellamy straightens his back, pretending like his friend wasn’t telling the truth. He knew exactly why he was always so jumpy and nervous around this time of day, on _this_ specific day, only because he gets to see his girlfriend at the end of his shift. Like always, he can’t let Miller have the satisfaction of being right. 

“It doesn’t move, Miller.” He huffs out a frustrated huff, but both of them end up laughing at themselves. “I just wanna see Clarke, _God_, I miss her.” It was like his mood shifted, and suddenly he was looking at the metal floor beneath his boots. 

The last time he saw her, they had their first kiss. When he begins to remember how it felt to have her in his arms, in the middle of the narrow hallway outside of her apartment—it’s enough to make him turn red in his cheeks—and he has to shift his gaze so Miller doesn’t see. _He kissed Clarke_. 

It was after officially dating her for two months, but only seeing her for about three weeks in total. If she wasn’t an intern working during her mother’s shift at the medical bay, then he would be caught up with working as a guard for most of the day. They never found a routine that worked, not until his boss’s wife had become pregnant and he decided that his family was more important. 

(Personally, it was the best decision his boss has ever made) 

So, he began letting the guard shifts end early if no trouble arose while he was gone—and it almost never did which worked out for Bellamy—and it felt like the best thing to ever happen for him. 

“You saw her a few days ago, I remember how flustered you were after the kiss.” 

Bellamy’s eyes go wide and he looks up at Miller, “I _never_ told you about that.” 

Miller cracks a smile, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and his gaze is lifted towards the clock. “Not only was this the _perfect_ distraction, but now I know that you kissed her.” 

Bellamy ignores the topic at hand for a moment, shaking his head as he realizes that the clock struck, at one past six o’clock. 

“Whatever,” He decides to say, not wanting to push or explain how Clarke makes him feel. Yet, he reaches in his back pocket and takes out his white card that turned into his ticket for freedom and he can’t help but smile.

He pats Miller’s chest and salutes his hand as if to say goodbye. “It’s time for me to go, my friend.” 

Miller snickers, watching as his best friend zips past him and navigates his way back to the guard chambers that was located a floor beneath their post. 

“Are you gonna say thank you?” He calls out after Bellamy, and listens closely to hear a pair of feet come to a halt. 

“You’re the best!” Bellamy says in response and his voice echoed. Although he waits until he’s taking off his guard jacket in front of his locker, far away from his partner to hear what he has to say; to finally chuckle to himself. 

He also knew that he probably wouldve driven himself crazy waiting for the clock to change, but he already has a girl that he’s crazy _about_. It turned out, he really was thankful for Miller. (Something he’d never tell him out loud, but it was a common thought he kept to himself.) 

* * *

Thursday was Bellamy’s favorite day.

Not only did he end his guard shift early, but his mother was able to watch Octavia and that meant he could be with Clarke.

He usually doesn’t have a lot of time to keep her to himself, but he loves her too much to not see her any chance he has.

It’s mostly why his cherishes this time together so much, because they _only_ see eachother twice a week. Thursday nights are usually the only day that his mother is free from her sewing duties in the wardrobe department, and that meant she was able to watch over his little sister. Bellamy wouldn’t dare leave Octavia alone, not when she’s hiding away in the small space under the floor for multiple hours on end. 

It was his promise, his responsibility to make sure that his sister _still_ had a life to live. In her world that’s figuratively dark and empty, he would be her light source because they were family. So, when his mother told him a few weeks ago that she was able to get the day off because her co-worker was able to handle the job herself—Bellamy took that as a sign, along with his boss leaving work early and he told Clarke right away—and they made it a routine every week. 

Finally, _something_ that worked for them. 

In his mother’s words, “_You also have a life to live, and I don’t mind watching over my own daughter so that you could be with your girlfriend_”, and Bellamy just had to agree with her. Pushing aside his sibling guilt, his heart was pulsing with the love he feels for Clarke and how much he’s been eager to see her in person. Miller was right before, it had only been a few days since he’s last seen her blue eyes in person, but he way he feels so attached to her already...it felt like a life time. 

His heart was her’s to take, to cherish and hold in her hands; and it proved how he’s never felt this way about anyone. 

It’s the one realization that takes over his mind as he stands outside Clarke’s apartment door, and he tries to ignore the nerves in his stomach when he hears the loud television play inside. He could call her his girlfriend in public, it was official a while ago, but that wasn’t what was beginning to scare him. The thought of visiting her at the wrong time was _there_, like a cold brisk that escapes the air filter that passes through the night. 

However, he heard other people besides the chirpy and sweet voice of his girlfriend. (Even in this moment, Clarke’s voice is loud like she’s yelling at someone.) 

Bellamy’s knuckles hover over the door as he prepares to knock, just incase he would need to get Clarke out of a tough situation with whoever she was talking to. He inches himself closer to the noise on the other side, and feels himself take a deep breath once he recognizes a few of the over the sound of the television. 

He recognized Wells, Clarke’s best friend who turned into one of his friends mutually. The three of them have hung out together multiple times, either in the lounge or when Bellamy would sneak away from his post to have lunch with him during Clarke’s break. He naturally didn’t have a lot of friends, having to always choose wisely with whoever he talks to because of his personal life. 

If Clarke trusts him, then Bellamy had no hesitation in doing so either. Having known the both of them for almost eight months, he thinks he could call them his closest friends along with Miller. He sighs in relief, feeling the nerves subside and he knocks on the door. 

It was silent for a moment, and Bellamy starts to think he came at the wrong time because usually Clarke would know he was outside. If she knew it was Thursday, then she would’ve been waiting for him. _Unless_, something else has come up and she didn’t have time to tell him... 

Then, he hears Clarke’s father raise his voice over something along the lines of ‘_that’s obviously a yellow card foul_’ and he freezes in his spot. It makes him forget about his previous thought, as Bellamy remembered how he had met Clarke’s parents multiple times when they were friends, and he always tried his best to avoid awkward tension. It only seemed to escalate after they started dating. He was on edge, walking on his toes being careful around her parents. Because _now_, he was officially dating Jake Griffin’s daughter and he had only waved a small goodbye through the door the last time he saw Clarke. 

The last time, was after he kissed her. 

Bellamy shakes his head, not willing to continue to get himself paranoid about the thought of seeing Jake after a few days. It wouldn’t be a big deal, not when he knows that Jake had a soft spot for anyone who could make his daughter happy; and it was Bellamy who did exactly that. (It was why he purposefully loses each game of cards that her dad likes to play with him. It makes Clarke smile and root them both on, and how could he not want that?) 

When no one tells him to open the door, Bellamy prepares to knock again—but then he hears her voice—and he stops himself. 

“Come in!” Clarke called out mindlessly, taking his cue to open the door slowly just to survey what was going on. He steps into the room, taking notice of the soccer game playing on the television and the sight of Clarke and Wells on the sofa watching with their eyes glued to the game. 

His pulse beating hard against his chest through his entire body as he took in the enviroment around him, when he looked at Clarke. She looked so _pretty_ sitting there with her black sweatpants and pink sweater that hung off her left shoulder, hair braided and swept to one side. Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off of her, as he tries to figure out what to say to announce his presence. 

“Hello?” Bellamy drags out the word to get their attention, gaze switching from the two on the sofa. He also doesn’t see Jake in the room anymore, as it was Wells who spots him first: realizing who the other man was after a goal was blocked. It was normal, for Clarke to be so consumed by an exciting event. It’s what made Bellamy’s heart swell, seeing her happy. 

Someday, he hopes that he can be one of the things that make her feel like that too. 

Wells nudges Clarke’s arm to look towards the door, and in _that_ moment, her brows furrow together as she fights herself to keep her eyes on the game and takes the hint when Wells points in the direction of the door. 

Bellamy had just closed the door, keeping his distance against the frame because he didn’t know what to do. He ignores the suspicion that Clarke truly forgot what day it was, or at least, tries to forget how it makes him feel because she’s in front of him. He can’t be upset, not when she’s here. Not when they’re in the same place and he could be somewhere _with_ her. 

So, he doesn’t focus on anything but the look on her face when she realizes who she let into her home. Clarke’s eyes widen, and she tries to get up as quickly as she could from the sinking cushion from the sofa. Bellamy can’t help but let out a laugh at her struggle, and he walks closer to her and extends his arms to help her up. Once he grabs ahold of both her hands, his body immediately becomes electric. It was like his senses come alive when he’s next to her, his body turning warm with affection when he grips her hands to pull her up into his arms. 

She’s laughing against his chest, her scent of a light mint and nature creates a perfect image in his head of how it would feel to hold her in the middle of the forest. But, Earth wasn’t habitable yet so he would possibly never know what that feels like. 

She wraps both arms around his torso tightly, almost like she wants to cling to him. Bellamy let’s out a breath, closing his eyes to take in everything that she makes him feel—oblivious to Wells who’s sitting on the opposite end of the sofa and watching them—and pulls her even closer to his chest. 

He was certain that time stood still while they reunited, as he got what he’s been wanting. Everytime he leaves her, there’s an ache in his chest that’s never been there before with any other girl. Not even with Lily, who he thought was his first serious girlfriend. But, Clarke felt like the spark to ignite feelings he’s never had control of. She felt like something _real_, a person he could see himself with forever. 

Sometimes, when he holds her in his arms, he doesn’t want to let go and pleads to let him have another minute of the dream he’s in when she’s around him. _This_ was one of those times, as he lays his head on top of her’s. 

“Hey,” He says to Clarke, careful to Wells a few feet away. As he’s running his hands down her spine, she looks up at him and she’s smiling with her eyes closed. “I missed you.” 

“I always miss you, Bell.” When she opens her eyes to stare at him, Bellamy sighs when he looks into the bright ocean that her blue eyes are made of. It was a sight he’d never get tired from looking at because it was Clarke, and she was beautiful. He misses the softness in her eyes, especially when she would look at him. 

No one ever looked at him the way she looked at him, and the reminder makes him caress her cheek with his thumb. 

“You guys aren’t the only people in the room, just thought I’d tell you.” Wells gets involved, his voice playfully annoyed with the couple. 

“I’m aware, Wells.” Bellamy glares at him with a smile, the banter was anything but serious. He lets go of Clarke slowly, knowing they’d have to move away from each other so he could say hello to his friend. She sits back down on the sofa with her legs crossed underneath her. 

“We’re _both_ aware.” She pulls Bellamy’s arm down so they were leveled in height and plants a hard kiss on his cheek to hint that she would’ve kissed him if they were alone. 

Bellamy’s mouth tilts into a half smile as he sits down next to her, trying to get a sense for what’s been happening in the soccer game. It was a much needed distraction from the feeling the pressure of her lips against his face, so he _gladly_ tries to pay attention. 

(It’s short lived, as a sudden voice makes him turn away from the game) 

“Was that Bellamy?” Jake calls from the kitchen, that’s hidden away from the rest of the room. 

Wells lowers the television, as Clarke grips onto Bellamy’s hand tighter. She tries to tell him that it’ll be okay, that he had nothing to worry about before she responds. “Yeah he’s here, Dad” 

Soon enough, Jake walks out with a glass of water and a bag of air-dried chips. It makes Bellamy’s tap his foot on the floor because of his nerves that started to erupt in his chest, and he debates if he should take Clarke’s hand out of his before he gets sweaty. 

They make eye contact, and Bellamy stiffens. His hand was _still_ interlocked with Clarke, what if it was a problem? He would never want to anger her father with how he acts around his daughter, so he takes his hand away. 

“Hi, Bellamy.” Jake says, sitting down at the dinning room table to eat but making sure he had a view of the game. There’s unease growing in Bellamy’s chest at how _normal_ this seemed to be for him, and he can’t seem to shake it off. “How are you?” 

_Good_. A short answer for a simple question. 

Bellamy takes a breath, “I’ve been doing really good, Mr.Griffin. Thank you for asking.”

What he really wanted to say, was that he felt like he was on top of the moon being next to Clarke—but for obvious reasons, he would _never_—so he turns his head to nod in Jake’s direction. It was his show of gratitude. 

“That’s nice to hear,” Jake smiles, and Bellamy starts to think it’s actually genuine, until he asked a question that completely took him off guard. “I’m guessing you want to take Clarke somewhere tonight?” 

Clarke was the one to answer, noticing how Bellamy was stuck with words. 

She grabs his hand, rubbing a circle into his skin and says, “Dad, I don’t even know what he wants to do.” It was true, and Bellamy feels like he could breathe normal again when he hears Jake laugh at the comment. 

Bellamy squeezes her hand back, telling her that he’s thankful for the save. But then, he remembered that he actually had something planned. It was nothing extraordinary, or over dramatic (that’s what Clarke called their dates most of the time, and he pretends that it hurts his feelings so she could peck his cheek) but it was _cute _idea_. _

He had wanted to take a walk around the ship, and if they couldn’t do the entire thing then he’d settle for her section only, hand in hand as they talked about their days apart. 

When he came to the realization earlier that no other girl that made him feel this way, he always felt, deep inside that he knew that was the truth. So, he would make Clarke feel special every chance he had. 

“_Actually_, Mr.Griffin,” Bellamy began to say, clearing his throat because he wants to sound as authentic as possible. He stood from the sofa, looking for Jake’s attention. “I would really like—_love_, to take Clarke out for a few hours.” He looks down at Clarke, who stares at him with her eyes bold. 

He holds his breath, trying to figure out what to say if Jake says no. There’s so many thoughts running through his mind, because he knows he treats Clarke _right_. He would do anything for her. So, in reality, Jake had to say _yes_. 

Bellamy just didn’t expect to get an answer straight away, words leaving Jake’s mouth as soon as the last word left his. 

“That’s okay with me.” Jake replied, and even Wells switched gazes between the two other men. He takes a sip of his water, eyes narrowed at the distraught look on Bellamy’s face. “Do I have a reason to say no to you, Bellamy?” 

“No—_No_, of course not.” Bellamy stops himself, careful not to start stuttering as Jake nods his head in confirmation. 

Clarke stood up abruptly, “Where are you taking me?” And she wraps her hand around his bicep, her smile beaming and bright. 

He _really_ did miss her. 

Bellamy didn’t want to be disrespectful in case Jake wanted to know as well, but he leaned down to tell her in a soft voice so only she could hear him. 

“Wanna go on a walk?” He was gentle with her, either setting his hand on top of her’s or letting their foreheads touch together. Bellamy was certain that she was made of stars in her eyes, as he remembered that he used to wish for a person like her in his life. Someone to confide in, to give his heart to, to _love_. “We could talk about whatever we want or just be with each other.” He reasoned with her, making it sound more appealing. 

He didn’t know, but Clarke would go anywhere with Bellamy and feel like the most lucky girl ever because she had _him_. 

“Yeah that sounds great, Bell.” She exhales softly, and pulls away when she remembered that her father was in the room. Clarke had felt a piece of her missing when he was gone, when he wasn’t with her, and she didn’t know what she did to deserve a guy like Bellamy. 

“Are you ready to go now, or would you wanna change?” He asked, as Clarke walks away from him to kiss her father on the cheek and grab a light jacket from the rack near the door. 

(He guessed that was his answer, then.)

She was eager to be alone with him, and it made Bellamy’s chest tighten with emotion. 

“I’m ready, so let’s go.” She wraps the jacket around her, and tugs the sleeves through her arms. (Clarke didn’t know if she’d need the extra warmth, but the Ark was getting cold at night and she didn’t want an excuse to come back home if she was with Bellamy) She was taking a natural precaution, so she could spend as much time with her boyfriend. 

It made sense. 

Bellamy moves from his frozen spot, as he wondered how well this worked out for him. Jake was nice, understanding and not to make assumptions, but he seemed to know how much his daughter meant to him. It makes the ends of his mouth tilt into a tilted grin because things were working out for him. He had nothing to worry about anymore, which felt like an amazing feeling.

But, before he makes the first step towards the open door to his girlfriend waiting outside; Jake says his name. 

“Bellamy,” Jake stops him, voice stern. When Bellamy finds his eyes, it’s a surprise that they aren’t filled with fear or intimidation. “Take care of her, and I trust that you’ll be back before eleven.” 

Instead, they were soft—like he was giving another man the authority to keep his daughter safe—and it made Bellamy swallow thickly to mask the lump growing. 

“I understand Mr.Griffin, and I’ll have her home well before then.” Bellamy can’t tell if his voice is beginning to shake when he spoke because Jake looks away from the intensity of the quick conversation and that’s his cue to dismiss the topic too. He just had a serious conversation about taking care of Clarke with her father...he sighs to himself. He’s proud of his effort, knowing that Jake trusts him. 

When he gets to the door, he glances back into the living room to see Wells informing Jake on the events of the game that he missed and they catch eyes one last time. _Her father trusts him_. And it’s something he would never take advantage of, not when Clarke is the one at stake. 

He’s smiling to himself so hard that his cheeks start to hurt when Clarke walks up beside him in the hallway, closing the door behind him. 

At this point, she doesn’t hold back from wanting to do what she’s been thinking about since she last saw him. Clarke grabs his arm, pulling him down so that they could get lost in each other’s eyes without the interruption of her father or Wells, and she bites her lip with the sight of him grinning. 

She wants to ask multiple questions, but she decides that she wants to _show_ him what’s on her mind. 

Especially since she heard the entire conversation between Bellamy and her father, and her hands are shaking when she rests them in the space between his collarbone and shoulders. It would be stupid of her _not_ to kiss him right now. (And Clarke isn’t stupid) So she pulls him by the hem of his black t-shirt and kissed him on the lips. 

Her eyes flutter shut when he seems to melt under her hands, one of his hands placed on her hip to pull his body closer to her beating heart. Bellamy doesn’t push further than that, keeping their boundaries so she could initiate whatever she wanted from him. This kiss was longer than the first, both of them knowing that they didn’t have to be awkward or hesitant to pull away. 

Not to mention, _both_ of their kisses have now taken place only a few feet away from her apartment. Although, it didn’t seem to bother them, as Bellamy tilts his head to feel the short breaths from the girl in front of him against his nose. Her lips are soft, pressing gently against his own and it makes his head spin. It would ruin the moment if neither of them pressed harder, so he sticks to letting her take control. 

He would remember how it felt to have her hands in his neck, and it was like to peck her lips one at a time instead of diving right in. 

Clarke pulls away first, and Bellamy inhales a deep breath against her cheek to get some air back into his lungs. His hands move from her hips, gripping onto the ends of her jacket to keep her close to him.

He decides in that moment, that he would never get tired of kissing her.

”What was that for?” In that moment of bliss, he let’s a smirk grow as she blushes in reaction. Bellamy shrugs as if it meant little to him, “Not that I’m complaining or anything.” 

Clarke tries to keep from laughing as her hands slide down to pat him on the chest. She doesn’t say what she really knew, or doesn’t bring up the conversation from before because it wasn’t the time now. She just wanted to enjoy him, “I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all.” 

Bellamy leans forward to press a quick peck of his lips in the center of her forehead. “Definitely _not_ complaining about that either.” 

Clarke’s nose scrunches, and when he pulls away, she lets her head rests against his chest. 

“I love being with you.” She admits with her voice small, and a weight is lifted from her heart in that moment. “I look forward to seeing you every day, is that a little pathetic?” 

“Pathetic? It can’t be,” Bellamy seems to understand that she’s slightly afraid to tell him how she feels about _him_. But, his heart is too big to hold any hesitancy for Clarke not loving him back. So he doesn’t think about it much longer, breathing in her scent once again and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her muzzle into his side. “Because I love being _with_ you, too.” 

Clarke’s head fits perfectly on his shoulder as she leans into him, as they begin walking together side by side. The hallways are silent, besides the inside with the soft muse of voices talking or films playing. 

There was nobody else, except him and Clarke roaming through the each corridor with stories to tell. Her life wasn’t as different as his, she had a family that loved her dearly and a job that took most of her time. But, when they were together—it was like they were made from the same heart, soul, or anything in between—because she felt like his other half. In every sense of the word. 

Bellamy rubs her elbow as they walk, a sign of affection that Clarke had grown to love. He’s seconds away from telling her about his day, about how ridiculous yet amusing Miller is, when she perks her head up and stops their collective pace. 

Clarke looks dazed, like she’s in a dream when she glances at him. “When you told me we were going on a walk, I didn’t think we’d be walking around the entire ship.” She doesn’t sound surprised, so it confuses him. 

Bellamy tilts his head in a curious manner, “What do you wanna do instead then?” 

However, that wasn’t the problem. She didn’t want to stop Bellamy’s romantic gesture, but get clarification as to why. 

“I don’t wanna stop this, trust me. I’m just wondering if we’re going to be able to cover the entire Ark in _one_ night.” She crosses her arms, as if it’s a dare that he has to complete. 

“It depends on how many stories we share, how about that?” Bellamy proposed the idea, but gets comfortable with her under his arm again since she shifted away before. “We stop when the stories end.” 

They turn a corridor, and Bellamy recognizes that they were leaving the Phoenix sector. 

Clarke wraps a single arm around his waist, keeping herself attached to him as they walk and whisper to each other. 

She doesn’t speak after a while, and Bellamy could only hear when she clears her throat or mumbles words to herself that he can’t understand. 

“What’s the matter, Clarke?” He asks her softly, stopping in their tracks and tries not to stumble backwards on his feet when she wraps him in a tight hug. Both arms clasped around his back, pulling her impossibly close. Bellamy knows that they didn’t get far in their walk, but he didn’t have any problem stopping it if she needed to go home. “You okay?” 

“I just don’t—_I_,” She sighs deeply against his chest and shakes her head at whatever she’s thinking inside. “I don’t wanna leave you, and I keep thinking about how you’ll have to go when we get back to my sector.” 

It broke his heart, hearing her say that. 

He couldn’t tell her otherwise, because truthfully, he felt the same. It hurt watching her go and not being able to see her for two or three days at a time and only get a few hours together. 

“We have a routine, and I wish it was longer too.” Bellamy assured her in a hushed voice, hands pulling her face away from his chest and cupping her cheeks to make her look at him directly. He continued, “I _wish_ I had more time with you.” 

“Me too, Bellamy.” Clarke’s hands are small when they cover his, a reminder that he’s right in front of her. For now, in this moment, he wasn’t leaving. With their limited time in mind, she tries to smile. “Tell me about your day, I wanna know what happened with Miller.” 

“How do you know he’s involved?” 

“You see him everyday, and you complain about him _every_ time I ask_.” _Clarke teased. “So, tell me something.” 

They get situated again, comfortable in each other’s arms and it’s like time stops for a while. It’s just them, two people in love trying to get the most out of every second together. 

* * *

“Clarke?” 

She turns around, her act of taking off her jacket had been paused when a voice calls out from behind. Most of the lights are off in her home, but the living room was still on. She feels like she’s walking on clouds, and even when she doesn’t know what that feels like or look like, she could just picture how peaceful and dreamy it was. 

Clarke feels giddy, like she can’t ever smile more in her life than she did tonight. 

It was her mother, dressed in sweatpants and a white shirt that hung off her shoulders. A knowing grin on her face when she looks at the clock underneath the television stand, and her mother speaks up first. “How was the date with Bellamy?” 

“Mom, it _wasn’t_ a date.” Clarke’s cheeks blush red, and she looks away and slides the jacket off her shoulders and hangs it up on the rack again. If she was left alone, she would’ve had her ear up against the door to hear Bellamy’s footsteps walk away. 

“Your father told me what time you should be home by,” Her mom began and her hand rests on her hip. “It just hit eleven, Clarke.” 

Both of them know it was meant to be taken seriously, but Abby’s attitude quickly changes when Clarke bit her lip as an apology and glanced towards the door. She misses him already, and she feels as if they were both wrong, it does feel a _little_ pathetic. 

“We lost track of time, mom.” She tells the truth, taking her hair out of the messy braid she had on the entire day to get ready for bed. As she untangles her hair, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to forget about the rules.” 

“Does he make you happy?” 

“What?” Clarke stops to ask. “Of course he does, I—“

Her mother cuts her off, walking towards her daughter with a glossy look in her eyes. 

“Your father only told you to be back by this time because he trusted that Bellamy would listen to him,” She explained, and Clarke tries not to smile at the words. Her chest swelling with pride for her boyfriend, as her mother places both hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. As if this was the most important lesson ever. “That boy would do anything for you, and as a mother, that makes _me_ happy Clarke.” 

Clarke nods, tears threatening to spill because this feels like _so_ much to handle at one time. But there’s only one thing she wanted to say, to admit to the world and wonder how she’ll prepare to tell Bellamy when she knows that he’s feeling the exact same way. 

“I love him, mom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most fluff I’ve ever written and it was so beautiful. It healed my bellarke heart in a way, so thank you for reading! If you didn’t notice, I added this fic to a series of stories I want to write about Bellamy and Clarke on the Ark (and possible their established relationship on the ground, if I ever get that far) 


End file.
